


Tears of an Angel

by MegaFrost4



Series: A Tragic Beauty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Trapped Castiel (Supernatural), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: Hatred stirs up conflict, but love covers over all wrongs.Part 2 of "A Tragic Beauty" SeriesCover my eyes, cover my earsTell me these words are a lieIt can't be true that I'm losing youSun cannot fall from the skyCan you hear heaven cryThe tears of an angel?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Tragic Beauty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/420283
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"How much longer?" Dean asked again, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel as they sped down the road.

"Just up ahead. This next exit." Cas pointed out, eyes closed, concentrating. Gabriel the archangel had written him a note warning him that _everyone_ was now coming after them. He also told him to cut any sort of communication with his brothers and sisters, which pained Cas, but it scared him more than anything. Since when do they care what he did with his life? He had followed his Father's commandment, and, well, now all of Hell was after them too, so he had to keep Dean safe. And, it was not illegal for an angel to fall in love with a human...certainly was not the first time.

"Cas?" Dean asked for a fifth time.

"Go down here." He pointed to a dirt road, off the main road, wondering where they were being led to.

"Nice...in a zombie apocalypse sort of way..." Dean noticed it was worn through years of, well, existing. "What are we doing here?"

"Hiding...awaiting further instructions." Cas went to the door and opened it, motioning for Dean to come in. "Hurry."

"Ok, ok...I'm coming." Dean grabbed his bags and went in. "I hope we can find cleaning stuff, cause this place is..." The last word hung on the tip of his tongue when Cas turned the lights on. "Awesome..."

"It's already been warded against everything but angels, but, now that we're here, I'll add that to the list of things to do..." Cas went around the corner to find what he needed.

Dean let out a low whistle. "We got a war table!" He tossed his bags onto the giant map. "So, since this is a doomsday bunker, that means..." He searched for the pantry, knowing there had to be tons of non-perishables. "Awesome." He stepped out into the kitchen, liking the size of a normal refrigerator, for once. "Uh...Cas?" The refrigerator was full of...perishables...and they looked to have been freshly bought. "Cas?" Dean jogged around, looking for him, and found himself face-to-face with a stranger.

"Hello, Dean-o..." Eyebrows wagged up and down at Dean. "You must be my brother's boyfriend. I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you..."

"Dean? What..." Cas stopped running. "Gabriel? It's really you..."

"Duh. Who do you think sent the letter and talked to you with our _secret made-up language_?" Gabriel gave Cas a huge hug.

"We all thought you were dead..."

"You know I like to cause trouble Cas, but family drama, I hate more than anything. It breaks my heart, and I just...couldn't stand seeing everyone fighting all the time...and now they're going after _you_. That was _my_ job. I'm the only one allowed to pick on you..."

"Sweet family reunion, um..." Dean was nervous. This was _the_ Gabriel, the _archangel_ Gabriel. _Cas, can we trust him?_

"Yes, you can." Gabriel answered. "Oh, don't give me that look, of course I can hear your conversations. You don't use it much, but it does come in handy every now and then, does it?"

"Gabriel, _why_ is Heaven mad at us?" Cas let his hands drop to his side. "I understand Lucifer-" Cas stopped when he saw Gabriel wince at the painful memory of when Lucifer was cast out. He was not created back then, but from what he had heard, it broke Gabriel's heart, losing a brother like that.

"Because ever since Dad left, Heaven's had a major stick up their ass, and one is called Naomi, and the other Metatron. What? I may fake my own death, but that doesn't mean I don't keep up with the hot gossip."

"Metatron?" Dean tried to keep from laughing. "What is he, a Transformer?"

"I wish..." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"He's the Scribe of God." Cas explained. "His job was to write down the Word, and well..."

"He's a douchebag." Gabriel clarified. "And he turned into an even bigger ass after Dad left."

_Geez, I'm not the only one with daddy issues._ Dean thought.

"You don't even know the half of it..." Gabriel commented.

"Stay out of my head!" Dean grabbed his head.

"Ok, can we just think for a minute here?" Cas was getting impatient. "Are you sure Dean is safe here?"

"Way ahead of ya, little bro. While you two were perusing around, I warded the place against angels and archangels just like that." Gabriel snapped his fingers. " _Nothing_ can get in..."

"Thank God for the food here." Dean said. Gabriel looked offended. "What?"

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who bought all of your favorite food, ok?"

"Yeah, kinda stalkery of you, not gonna lie..." Dean stepped back from the angel.

"I'm a big brother, it's my job to check out my little brother's significant others to make sure they don't break his heart. Cause then, I'm gonna have to break their spines."

"Copy that, chief." Dean swallowed.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to change their mind." Cas pointed out. "Because they never will."

"Glad you brought that up. You two make the birds and the bees, and I'll go take care of it." Gabriel volunteered.

"What? No!" Cas gave Dean a look, apologizing. "No, Dean, that's not what I meant."

"No, you're good. You're good." Dean was blushing too hard to care.

"Hello? I'm the baddest bitch to ever grace their presence. They'll be thrilled to see me, and listen to me. You know I can be _very_ persuasive." Gabriel winked at Cas.

Cas sighed. "The _second_ you think it's about to go south, you tell me."

"Nice reference, buddy." Gabriel looked to Dean. "Good job with him."

"Uh, thanks?"

"All right. Let's get this family drama out of the way, and I'll bring us tacos to celebrate!" Gabriel ran up the stairs, blew them a kiss, and left, the bunker door slamming a loud echo.

"...So, that's Gabriel?"

"Yes, he's a lot, but he always means well..." Cas said fondly.


	2. Chapter 2

"So..." Dean looked around, not really wanting to unpack. "All alone..." He winked at Cas.

"I'm here, Dean." Cas reassured, walking up to him and squeezing his hand.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes into the back of his head. " _No_ , just...forget it." He kissed Cas, who hummed happily. The trench coat was thrown off his shoulders, and Dean once again forgot how small Cas was.

_I'm roughly the size of your Chrysler building..._

But here, beneath Dean's fingertips...it was hard to wrap his head around it sometimes.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Wanna move somewhere..." Dean looked around, finding himself in a bedroom. "More comfortable?"

"You gotta keep up..." Cas raised an eyebrow, tilting his head all innocent like.

Dean groaned when Cas pressed his shoulders back, his bulky hunter's jacket discarded on the floor.

"Ok, pretty boy..." Dean did the same to Cas, leaving him with his now unbuttoned shirt the only thing keeping Dean from seeing him. "Let's see what your made of-"

"Dean..." Cas' eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Dean had one had pressed to keep Cas back, the other his knife out and ready to strike.

Gabriel fanned himself, leaning against the open doorway. "Oh, don't mind me...I was just going ask you what kind of cheese dip you preferred, but, I can see we've already moved past the appetizers."

Dean wanted to melt into the floor and disappear forever, and Cas wanted to fly to Pluto, never to be seen again, they were so embarrassed.

"I thought you were going to find answers as to why we have to stay down here hiding..." Cas had his shirt on backwards, not taking the time or "angel speed" to put it fully on correctly, and Dean found it absolutely adorable.

"I _aaaaam..._ forgive me for being nice..." Gabriel said dramatically. "If you want me to be a jerk, I'll just come join you in the foreplay."

"Piss off!" Dean yelled.

" _Touchy_...I hope..." Gabriel winked at Dean.

"You know, the only reason you're still alive is because Cas trusts you." Dean pointed his knife at the archangel.

"Dido."

"Ok, can we just...Dean, what kind of cheese dip do you want, white?" Cas wanted to confirm.

"Aw, you know his cheese dip pref..." Gabriel had his hand over his heart. "When's the date? I need to know, since I'm obviously Best Man..."

"Stop." Dean sighed, turning his back on him so he could focus on Cas. "White is perfect..."

"Won't be long!" Gabriel disappeared with a laugh.

"I apologize again, for my brother..." Cas said, still embarrassed, and still hugging himself to keep the shirt covering him.

"And I'm sorry mine's a vegan nerd..." Dean sighed. "Is our little moment over?"

"Never." Cas and Dean met in the middle, picking up right where they left off.

Dean ripped the shirt off, stopping the kisses long enough to take a look at Cas. "Let me take a good look at you, baby..." He pushed Cas to sit on the edge of the bed, and stepped back. "Wow..."

"Dean, stop..." Cas blushed. _I'm...blushing?_

"Not gonna happen." Dean leaned forward, but he realized within a split second that his shirt was off too. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Making up for our rude interruption..."

_"I heard that!"_

"Back already?" Dean frowned.

"He's an archangel, Dean. He's too powerful for his own good, which is why his personality is unmatched and dangerous when left unchecked." Cas said with a straight face.

Dean laughed. "He thinks he's hot stuff, huh?" Cas narrowed his eyes. "Oh, wow, ok, don't get jealous...I'm not going anywhere..."

"You better not, or I'm going to have to kill you both?" Cas said.

"Make it slow..." Dean kissed Cas' frown until it turned into a sweet giggle that made his heart burst.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you...I feel like I don't say it enough..." Cas got serious all of a sudden.

"I love you too, Cas..." Dean hugged the angel so he could kiss all around his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just..." Cas got distracted, preferring to focus on Dean's lips all over his Adam's apple and his collar bone. "Just...I just feel you..." He massaged Dean's head, which he knew Dean adored, and counted every hair through his fingertips on Dean's five o'clock shadow.

"And I you..." Dean said, lips pressed into his skin.

Time stood still for them, as they found themselves with a candlelit table for two, tablecloth and all, with their food and a note from Gabriel promising to let them have the rest of the night alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A week of silence went by, no sign of Gabriel.

"Dean, he's my brother..." Cas argued.

"You're not leaving!" Dean shouted. "This is exactly what they want you to do." He pointed up towards the door to the Bunker.

"I can't just leave him...what if he's hurt?" Cas was torn, but quieted his tone. "Dean...can I ask him if he needs me?"

"What? No! He said to shut off angel radio. If they find us..." Dean trailed off, thinking of all he had come to find out about angels and their powers. He dared to imagine how awful the torture could be.

"You're right...I'm sorry." Cas slumped down into a chair, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I just hate feeling so helpless all the time."

"Cas, no..." Dean pulled up a chair to sit face to face with him. "You are far from helpless. For one, you're keeping me sane. Two, you're not getting in Gabriel's way so he can do what he needs to do and not worry about you getting hurt, and three-"

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_ **

" _Castiel? I know you're in there with Dean Winchester. I promise nothing bad will happen to either of you if you just come out and talk._ " A loud voice said as if the Bunker had surround sound.

"What the hell?" Dean looked around, hand gripped with Cas'.

"Metatron..." Cas scowled.

" _That's_ Metatron? He sounds like a wuss." Dean whispered.

"Do not underestimate him..." Cas stood up, and Dean tried to pull him back down.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean went after him.

"I'm just going to talk...but I'm not going outside. You can hear me." Cas said a little louder, standing at the sealed door, the angel warding holding firm.

" _I can. How are things? Considering you two have caused nothing but trouble recently._ "

"What do you want?" Dean shouted.

" _Well, I'd like for us to officially meet, for starters, but since you both are going to be rude, I'll make a deal with you. You come out alone, Castiel, and I will not throw Dean Winchester back into Hell like Naomi wants me to do._ "

Dean looked up at Cas with pure terror in his eyes, shaking his head. His face begged for Cas to think of something else, anything. Cas pulled Dean a little closer, massaging his scalp to calm his nerves.

"How do I know you won't just kill me if I come out?"

" _Castiel, I know we didn't always get along, but believe me when I say I don't want to hurt you. I just want to resolve this Lucifer problem so Heaven can get off our backs and you can frolic to your heart's content._ "

"Heaven has dealt with him before...why me?"

" _If it weren't for you two, he would still be in the cage...it's the least you can do for causing this problem. You're lucky Heaven did not just smite you for the fun of it right after it happened. But you know what they say, everyone deserves a second chance..._ " Metatron sing-songed, waiting patiently for a response.

"Cas, don't...I thought you didn't trust him..." Dean felt like something was off, like it was a trick of some sorts. And there was still no sign of Gabriel.

"I never did, but he's not leaving without a talk, and I don't want him to grow impatient and angry and bring in help." Cas deduced. "I'll be fine, Dean. I can handle him." He winked, a smirk on his face to try to make Dean feel more comfortable.

Dean kissed him. "You get five minutes, tops, then that little chat better be over, and you better be back in here, or I'm coming out guns a blazin'."

"I'll be quick." With a smile, Cas disappeared before Dean's eyes, and Dean held his breath, ready to fight.

* * *

Metatron grinned as Cas appeared before him.

"I'm glad you finally see reason. I don't wanna fight you. I'm tired of the squabble at home too, you know."

"Whatever you have to say, say it, otherwise I'm going back inside. I'm not playing your games." Cas said irritably.

"If only that were true..." Metatron shook his head. Cas' eyes narrowed. " _You_ can't go back in, because this whole place is warded against angels. Oh, don't worry, like I said, I'm not here to jump you, and I didn't want to bring anyone else because I know how frisky you get when confronted, so, here's the deal."

Cas stiffened as Metatron got up in his face. He lowered his voice. "Stay away from the human, go back to work like a good little soldier, and we'll leave him alone..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the douchebag has entered!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you threatening him?" Cas challenged. His fingers twitched for his blade.

"Oh no, Castiel, I'm not that dramatic...I actually follow through with what I say." Metatron gestured to himself. "That bunker may be protecting him from us coming in, but you've seen what happens when all of Heaven comes together to _strike down_ its target."

Cas sneered. "What did Dean Winchester ever do to you? God commanded me to pull him out of Hell, and we are getting _punished_ for it?!"

" _No_ , don't be silly." Metatron gave him a look. "No, the reason for all of the dramatics is this: _you_ have a job to do. _You_ have been ignoring our calls, ignoring your _duty_ to the cause. And, this was never an issue before your little _distraction_ came along..." Cas punched him in the face. "Hmm...just as I suspected...you're changing Castiel. And that is not good. You have let your family down, and there will be consequences."

"I better not see _anyone_ come near here. Now, what do I have to do to get you out of my face and as far away from Dean as possible?"

Metatron eyed him for a second, then changed his tone to a more chipper and casual one. "There's only one thing we need from you: information. Now, we have narrowed down Lucifer's location, but we are not sure how to get in. Since you have spent so much time amongst...humans, then you could probably figure out what to do. Once you find him, lure him out, and we will have a spell ready to put him back into the cage."

"That's it? I'm just going to be bait?" Cas knew there had to be more.

"Once Lucifer is in the cage, consider your retirement with honorable leave granted." Cas' breath hitched. "What? You didn't think we heard you pleading, begging for the ability to _feel_ love? You were always different, Castiel. I just never knew you wanted it this badly..."

"Ok, on one condition: you let Gabriel go, and he stays with Dean for protection."

"Let him go? He's not in Heaven, not after he left. He tried to talk to Naomi, but you know they never liked each other."

" _Where is he?_ "

"I haven't seen him since he dramatically flew off after Lucifer was kicked to the curb. You and him are too much alike, overly emotional and always a royal pain to deal with...no offense."

"I guess I have no choice...but if _anything_ happens to Dean, the deal's off, and you're on your own." Cas demanded.

"Yes, we get it, your boyfriend is off limits. You really need a hobby, because overly obsessive does not suit you." Metatron held his hand out. "You find Lucifer, we put him in the cage, and you're done."

Cas stared at his hand, thinking this was the best he could do, and shook his hand.

"Thank-you for your cooperation. Now, you better get moving if you wanna make it home for dinner with Dean." Metatron waved goodbye and left.

Cas picked up his phone and called Dean, who did not answer, but cracked the door open. "Cas?"

"Dean...I'm ok...I'm ok..." He assured Dean in a tight hug.

"What did Metadouche want?"

"They just want help catching Lucifer, one's he's back in the cage, I'm free to go."

"Free to go?" Dean wondered. "What's going on with them?"

"They have been on me for a while now trying to take care of this problem, but I told you I was not leaving you alone, and, well, Metatron and the others don't like that..."

"Do you think they'll really leave you alone after all of this is over?"

"Not really, but I can handle them...it's Lucifer I'm more worried about..."

"Ok...I trust you..." Dean hugged him again. "Any chance I can come with you?"

" _No_ , you're staying here."

"But what if-"

"Dean, we're not discussing this. I'll be back before you know it...besides, they already think they know where he is..."

Dean frowned. "I don't like the sound of that..."

"Dean, I'm just the guinea pig as punishment. They always do this to those at fault to teach them a lesson."

"So, _if_ you survive, they'll just turn and walk the other way, no hard feelings, just like that?"

"Yes, that's how it's done..." Cas sounded so sure, but Dean was not convinced.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Ok..." Dean tried, but failed to do so. "Keep your phone on, and I want to hear everything that's going on. I don't want you to be alone."

"I can do that." Cas kissed him. "Do you want me to pick you up anything special while I'm out?"

"Are you changing the subject?" Dean smirked. "Some sushi would be awesome."

"Sushi...done..." They kissed again. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas carefully watched his brothers prepare the spell. Metatron stepped back.

"All right, you do your part, and we'll take care of the rest..." He reminded him.

Cas rolled his eyes, and put his hands in his pockets, hugging the phone with his hand. He could practically feel Dean with him.

He walked inside.

The warehouse was dimly lit, with barely anything of value inside. A roar of thunder brought on a storm, but Cas paid no mind. He saw a rat scurry across the floor in fear, but other than that, he was alone.

Lucifer was _not_ here.

Two angels quietly approached him from behind. Cas whipped around in a defensive stance.

" _Liar._ " Cas spat as Metatron walked through the two angels. He flicked on a lighter, and threw it onto the ground. A circle of flames trapped the angel. He could hear Dean on the other side panicking. "We had a deal."

"And, this is just making sure you keep up your end of the bargain. I can't have you running off to hide with that Winchester. We need you."

"For Lucifer? You think I'm just going to call him over here and you watch me die? I don't think so..."

"Castiel..." Metatron was inches away from the fire. "We know Lucifer wants Dean back in Hell...and we know he blames _you_ for taking him away. So, of course, he will come flying in for revenge. In the meantime, you have a lot time to think about what you have done to us...rebelling against us over and over again. And for what? A human? A broken one at that."

"Don't you dare..." Cas was so angry, he could hardly speak. "Stay away from us...you're no family of mine..."

Metatron raised an eyebrow. "If that's how you want it..." He turned and they all left the angel alone.

"Dean? Are you all right?" Cas put the phone to his ear.

" _Cas, what the hell is going on?_ " Dean said worriedly.

"I'm just waiting for Lucifer to show up." _Which was true..._

" _Are the douchebags with you?_ "

"...not anymore..."

" _Cas_ -"

"Dean, I'm fine, nothing bad has happened. I'm just waiting for-" Cas turned, feeling a dark presence behind him. "I gotta go..."

" _Wait! Cas, no-_ "

"Wow...I always knew Metatron was a jerk, but he did you dirty..." Lucifer slowly circled Cas. "Since it's just you and me, now...can we talk, brother to brother?"

"Why?" Cas said angrily. "I owe you nothing after what you did."

"Hmmm...nevermind, you already answered my question..." He turned to walk away.

Cas knew he should not, but: "What question?"

"You really love him, do you? I mean, it is possible for angels, of course, but it's rare, you know this, I mean, you've told Dean almost all of your dirty little secrets, except well, the reason you can't become human...that leaves him vulnerable to _me_...what, it's the 'if I can't have him, then you can't either' type thing you're playing at?"

"I made him a promise that he would never step foot in Hell again..."

"And for you to give up your happiness for him...wow...that's sweet..."

"Look, just kill me, and get this over with, but leave Dean alone. He's suffered enough already. That enough revenge for you?" Cas said with tears fighting to fall.

"Guess so...it wouldn't be fun to pick on him without you there. But I'm not here to kill you...no...I may be evil, but I'm not cruel, and whatever your so-called family has in store for you, well, can't be good."

"They wanted you to-"

"Oh, well, I'm about to burst their bubble, and they'll just have to go to Plan B...and Castiel, as your brother...I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Cas asked, but Lucifer was already gone.

As he stood there alone again, he wondered how this could possibly get any worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pushed Baby to her breaking point down the twists and turns to find Cas. After screaming at the phone when he hung up, Dean went against everything Cas and Gabriel worked for to keep him safe. _Screw this, if you're not safe..._

Barging through the doors, Dean came upon the scene.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Cas looked worried, confused...and scared.

"Saving your ass..." Dean released him from his prison and jerked at the trench coat. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Lucifer never even came." He lied.

"Well, let's get out of here before he does, come on." Cas followed him, his heart heavy with what was to come. _I hope Lucifer was lying to me._

"Dean..." Cas yanked him back behind him.

Metatron and the angels were surrounding the Impala.

" _Dean Winchester..._ " Dean ground his teeth seeing Metatron dare touch Baby, leaving his nasty fingerprints all over her shiny hood. "Nice to finally meet the man, the myth, the legend!"

"What do you want, Meta- _douche_?" 

"Real mature..." Metatron nodded his head. "Can't say I blame you, though. Mistakes were made, lies were said, and that leads to emotions turning over and over and-"

"Cut the crap!" Dean yelled. "Now, Cas was here for one job, and you left him...deal's off, whatever it was, I don't care."

Cas squeezed his arm. He locked eyes with Metatron.

Metatron chuckled. "I don't think you wanna do that...but if you insist, I'll let you say your goodbyes before throwing you back downstairs..."

Dean's stomach lurched, and he backed away a few steps. He had a death grip on Cas' hand over his own arm.

"Deal's not off, Metatron." Cas said. "I'm still willing to help, if you'll be honest with me..."

"Whatever does that mean?"

"You heard me..." Cas glared at Metatron.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way?" Metatron tilted his head, motioning for an attack Cas was not prepared for.

It all happened so fast, and they were gone before Cas could even move. All he heard was Dean's cry of pain.

"Dean?" He dropped to the ground, Dean holding his arm. "Hold still, hold still..."

"Son of a bitch...dammit!" As Dean went through every expletive he could think of, Cas carefully healed every broken bone in his hand, his wrist, his forearm, his elbow, his-"Cas, where is it?" Physically fine now, Dean ripped his plaid shirt off, and rolled his undershirt up to his shoulder.

Cas' mark on him was gone.

"No..." Dean choked, unable to keep the tears from falling. "Why..."

"Dean, it's ok..."

"No, it's not...they, they took you from me..."

"I'm right here..." Cas kissed him on the head, his heart breaking, but his grace boiling with rage. "I will never leave you, you know that..."

"I'm sorry..." Dean whispered. "I should've stayed home, but I was worried about you..."

"I know...I know..." Cas sat him in the car and they sat together for a while before Dean finally summed up enough courage to drive home.

This attack was horrible, and back-stabbing, but too personal, and for that, all bets were off, and Cas was about to unleash his anger on every single one of them who dared to follow Metatron.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas, what do they want?" Dean finally spoke up once Cas was able to get some food in him.

Cas kept staring at his cup of coffee, already lukewarm at this point. He pushed it away and leaned back into his chair. "I-"

"Don't lie to me..." Dean interrupted. "I've lived with Sammy, I know when I'm being lied to. If this is just some ruse to protect me, then I don't-"

"Metatron threatened you." Cas quickly got out in one breath. "He...he told me, if I don't report back to work, then, well..."

"What, so they just want you punching in again? Do you at least get nights and weekends off?" Dean said half-seriously. Cas looked up, and Dean's heart sank. "It's for good, huh?"

"Dean, I promised you I am not leaving you. They'll just have to get over it..."

"I don't think it's that simple...look what they did to me!" Dean slapped his now bare shoulder. Cas jumped in surprise. "This isn't happening. I'm, I'm in some fucked up nightmare where we can't catch a break! Oh wait, that's just _my life_!" Dean shoves his chair back and storms off. Cas winced again when the door to Dean's bedroom slammed shut.

"What am I going to do?" He asks himself, rubbing his head.

" _You could just leave him..._ " Metatron's voice came.

Cas scoured at the ceiling. "Stay out of this!" He paced up and down the halls of the Bunker, Metatron continuing to taunt him.

" _If you really love him, you'll just leave him..._ "

" _You'll be doing him a favor..._ "

" _We can fix your little problem, you'll never have to feel again..._ "

_Feel? I'm...I'm feeling again..._

" _Yes, you never really stopped...which again, wouldn't be a big deal if you weren't a seraph, a high reputation-_ "

"Shut up!" Cas screamed out loud. He heard something fall in Dean's room, and he ran to see what was wrong. "Dean?" No answer. "Are you all right?" He waited still, but heard a few sniffles. His heart broke. "Dean, I will figure this out, ok? I love you..."

A pause.

Cas started to walk away when he heard Dean's reciprocation.

" _Well, that was sweet, but Castiel, you have an important decision to make. We can wipe your memory of Dean Winchester, then that way, there will be no if's, and's, or but's. Just you back to your good old self, and then-_ "

_You can forget it...I told you already, I'm not leaving him, and I am certainly not helping you any more..._

_"Right...because we're not your family anymore?"_

Cas did not answer, as his heart was breaking. Had it really come to this? Was what he did so unforgivable that he would turn his back on his own family? He thought about Dean, and how his life had changed so much since saving him. 

_That's right. Now, please, leave us alone._

_"Very well...it seems you've more than made up your mind. So, I'll need your resignation to be solidified, ok? Meet us tomorrow night, and no harm will ever come to Dean Winchester, and you can live your miserable lives together, for all I care."_

_Why should I trust you again, after hurting Dean?_

_"Hurting him is better than killing him, wouldn't you agree?"_

Cas walked up to the door of the Bunker and stepped outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas felt what was supposed to be a choking sensation around his neck as Dean pulled on his collar back into the Bunker. Dean was now standing between Cas and the angels, and his sorrowful eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry about that..." He apologized. "I know this is a sticky situation we're in...but I keep-"

"Dean?!" Cas screamed as Dean was pulled outside by a force and the door was shut in his face. "DEAN!" Cas banged on the door. He flew outside to find Dean held down by two angels. He had a black eye and blood dripping from a busted lip. 

"Let him go." Cas demanded.

"Are you ready to negotiate now?" Metatron asked, blocking Cas' view of Dean.

"I'm _done_ with that..." Angel blade slipped down into Cas' fingers.

"So am I..." Metatron said dejectedly. "Nobody can say I didn't try to be nice. But, well..." An angel blind-sighted Cas, blade knocked out of his hand.

"Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. A punch to the face did not shut him up. "That the best you can do? I survived forty years in _Hell_..."

"How about forty more?" Metatron jerked Dean's hair up and back to make eye contact with him. "You humans need to learn your place, and show us some _respect_." Dean spat blood at Metatron's feet, and a look of absolute defiance answered back.

An angel appeared with a scythe, almost as tall as Cas, and he wore a hood to cover his face. Cas was pinned down, another angel holding his face in the pavement by his foot.

"Get off of him! Please! No!" Dean cried. "Look, I'm sorry, I've got a big mouth, ok...hey, if you're gonna do it, do it to me, ok? I've already died..." Metatron listened to Dean eagerly as he begged for mercy. "He, he's just following orders from the higher ups, not that you aren't, he, he, he, he was going to find God so everything can go back to the way it was. And you want him to go back to work? He'll go back to work. I won't even ask for a postcard, just please, don't hurt him...please..."

Metatron knelt down and got in Dean's face, smirking at the tears falling down his bloody cheeks. "Now, that's more I like it..." He patted Dean on the cheek. "I knew God kept you around for a reason, it's just sometimes you gotta be reminded of your place. But you Winchesters, you always fall in line... _daddy's blunt instrument_..." He stood back up, walking over to Cas. "But, angels on the other hand...aren't as, cooperative. Sure, emotions aren't meant to be, yet some always want to push the envelope." Cas continued to struggle to free himself, he could not even see Dean from the position he was laying in.

"I'll do anything...you wanna take, ten years off my life? Huh...would that be enough?" Dean bargained.

Metatron shook his head. "Oh, please, you Winchesters had a potential future of dying left and right, you are so destructive. I don't want your miserable years you've yet to face. Which is why you're free to go." 

The angels threw Dean flat on his face, and he scrambled to get up. He paused, looking at the huge scythe.

"Why don't you put that down, ok? There's no need anymore...we get the message, right Cas?" Dean's heart was racing, he could not figure out how to get them out of this one. "Cas?"

"Dean, go inside..." Cas said as calmly as he could. "I don't want you to see this..."

"See what?" Dean turned on his heels, glaring at Metatron. "See _what?_ "

"You're not gonna like it..." Metatron smiled. "I think you should listen to your boyfriend and run along."

" _So, what did I miss?_ " They all turned to see Gabriel limp forward. 

Metatron's eyes widened in fear for a split second, but he toned it back down before anyone else besides Gabriel could notice. "I told you if you came back into this mess, you were sure going to be a part of it."

"I forgot to tell you how much I hate your guts, no wait...I was going to tell you, but you sent me through a portal to the end of the universe!" Gabriel huffed. "Even for me, that's a rough trip..." He looked between Dean and Cas. "These two in trouble again?"

Metatron said nothing.

"Cause, I thought, _we_ were supposed to be the forgiving type..." He slowly walked forward as Metatron slowly walked back. "And Cas is still a baby, he's gonna rebel...and he's got a new squeeze, so _what?_ I just had an orgy last Tuesday that would've knocked all your socks off three rooms down. And Luci, well, I'll deal with him..."

"And that turned out swell last time..." Metatron jabbed.

Gabriel had a hurt expression on his face. He turned to the angel with the scythe. "Put that thing away...I'm only gonna ask once..."

Metatron nodded, and the blade swooped down faster than lightning.


	9. Chapter 9

Gagged and blindfolded, Cas erupted with a cry of pure anguish. His grace shot up into the air from two very distinct places in his back. 

Gabriel could not make it, as he was suddenly in an archangel trap. He turned away, his broken heart could not bear the sight of what was before him. But the scream that came...

Dean was blinded by the light, and he thought his ears were bleeding from the sound that would haunt him for eternity.

There was a deathly silence, sides for the heavy breathing from Dean and Cas, who was gasping for breath, choking on the enchanted cloth that graciously kept his face unharmed. He lay there on the ground, trying to curl in on himself, but it _hurt_ to stretch his muscles, so he did the best he could with what he had left.

"Another tragic loss..." Metatron and the others left with that phrase hanging in the thick, uncomfortable air.

"Cas?" Dean blinked, crawling over to the frail form. Cas twitched away from the touch, scared to death. "It's ok, it's ok...I'm just going to take these off..." He untied the rags, and they were hot. Wincing, he flung them away. "Cas?" He could not see any damage at all, which was a good sign, right? And he was breathing. "Can you open your eyes for me?" Cas grunted in pain, and squinted his eyes even tighter before peeling them open. "Good, good...they're just a little bloodshot, but it's good. Can you see?" Dean held a finger in front of him, slowly moving it side to side. Eventually Cas looked at what was going on immediately in front of him. "Ok...one more thing, just open up like this." Dean stuck his tongue out, mouth opened wide. Cas' lips quivered as they creaked open. His lips were chapped, but his tongue and teeth were still there. "You're good, thank-you...come here..." Dean caught him as Cas passed out into his chest.

"He'll be fine, Dean..." Gabriel said sadly, the flames keeping him at bay. "He just needs to rest."

"I'll come over and get you out in a sec, but-" Gabriel was surprised Dean did not blame him for not being able to stop them from hurting Cas. But he had enough self-loathing right now, that he would never forgive himself. 

"I'm so sorry, Castiel..." Gabriel whispered. "You take care of my baby brother, Dean Winchester..." He did not cry, but his voice broke about halfway through. "You don't know pain until you piss someone like me off..."

Dean nodded in understanding. "You don't have to worry about a thing...and you can come by any time..."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Dean-O..." Gabriel gave him a look.

Dean wanted to argue, but heard another whimper, and looked up helpless. "I'll come back for you..."

"Just get him inside where it's safe..." Gabriel quietly watched Dean carry Cas bridal style into the Bunker.

Dean laid Cas carefully onto his bed and began to undress him. He dug through his closet and pulled out a Led Zeppelin shirt, the softest material he could find, and some sweats. "That's better, in't?"

He froze, staring at Cas' back. "Oh no..." Nasty burns were spotting two areas around Cas' shoulder blades where his wings were. 

_They...they...no, dammit, no!_

Dean almost broke down, but swallowed it so he could go free Gabriel.

* * *

It was a moment, but for Cas, it felt like hours. He was falling again, only this time, his whole self was on fire, everything burned, everything was tense, about to explode.

_Castiel, I am so disappointed in you._

_You are a disgrace to your kind._

_What would Father think?_

_How could you be so selfish, and for what? One human who does more harm than good?_

Feelings were changing left and right. The pain did not come at once, there was a hesitating second, but it was like nothing he could have ever imagined. And the grace leaking out of him: it was a bit of a relief, but the more that vanquished, the more human he became.

Cas screamed, even after he felt like he could not let out a sound anymore.

He landed with a sickening crunch, far away from Heaven's grace, far away from his own, which was gone forever now. He was ashamed, dirty, and despicable now. The now human tried to curl in on himself to make himself smaller, perhaps disappearing entirely from the universe.

But a white hot pain stopped that dead in its tracks.

Why was his back hurting so much more than anything? And why could he not see or speak?

Then, Dean saved him.

* * *

It was so hard, but Cas tried to do everything that voice told him to do. That voice that was so rough, but so gentle. It was broken a little, and Cas was trying to comprehend why.

It finally came to him when he woke up with a scream.

" _Cas?!_ " Dean fell out of his chair. "Shh...shhh...you're safe now, what's wrong?"

"It...it _hurts_..." Cas whined.

"What hurts, Baby?" Dean stroked Cas' hair away, pleased to see his eyes open like he was sleepy, not like he almost died.

"M-my _wings_...Dean? I, I can't feel my wings anymore..."

"It's ok, baby...I got you..." Dean hugged Cas so he could not see his own pained expression.

He did not have the heart to tell him what had happened...


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Dean! Why can't I feel my wings? They're _always_ there..." Cas kept begging for an answer. 

Dean hugged him tighter. "Cas..." _How do I tell him? How do I tell him he lost everything..._

"Dean?" Cas choked. "What happened?"

Dean shifted Cas out of his embrace. He held that pained face in his hands. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them..." Cas frowned in confusion. "There was this scythe...it was so _big_...the, I think it was a reaper, now that I think about it..." Dean paused. "Cas, Metatron, he...made the order to...they took your wings..."

Cas' eyes went through many emotions in a second. They vibrated a little, filled to the brim with water. One tear finally fell, and his lip quivered.

"That explains everything..." He said quietly. Dean looked confused. "I thought I just blacked out, had a horrible nightmare, and my whole body was on fire, especially my back, and-" He reached behind to touch the scars, but Dean held him back. "My wings are gone?"

"I'm so sorry, baby..." Dean's tears fell. "You're a human now."

"My wings..." Cas repeated. He wrapped around himself, and he stared into nothing, trying to process the fact that his wings were taken from him.

_I'm human, now..._

* * *

"How is he?" Gabriel asked Dean quietly outside his room in the hall later that night.

"He hasn't moved. He's just staring blankly into the floor. I don't know what else to do...can't you-"

"I can't do anything for him, Dean...and it kills me that I can't..." Gabriel gritted his teeth. "What they did to him was unforgivable." He looked like he was on the verge of snapping. "Can I talk to him?' He pleaded, suddenly looking like a scared little boy.

"Of course..." Dean stepped out of the way. He watched the angel creep in, and Dean went to grab a beer.

Chugging it in one breath, he gasped, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

Right on schedule, his phone rang. Sam wanted to check in on them, thinking he had a plan to get rid of the angels.

"Doesn't matter anymore..." Dean closed his eyes.

" _What do you mean? Is everything ok?"_ Sam asked.

"They..." He bit his lip. "Cas is human, now..."

Sam remained silent for a moment.

Dean continued. "Some creepy ass reaper came and sliced his wings right off...his _wings_ , Sammy...those beautiful wings..." He cried through the words. "His grace left him, and he must have been in so much pain, there was nothing I could do..."

" _Dean, listen to me, this was not your fault. Don't you dare go blaming yourself. You are all Cas has right now, and he needs you now more than ever._ " Sam encouraged.

"I know..." Dean nodded. He was so thankful he had Sam in his life. He always had an answer for everything, even if it was not the easiest one.

" _You know I can be over there by tomorrow...I can even bring Bobby..._ "

Dean wanted it. He really did. But he did not want to be a bother right now. Once again, this was their mess they were going to have to clean up. "No, Sammy, thank-you though. I can babysit for a while. Get Cas back on his feet. He'll be domesticated in no time..." He cracked a joke, and smiled when he heard a little laugh on the other end of the phone.

" _Yeah, I know, but hey, it sucks being cooped up like that, but why don't you try making it a home? Clearly no one has bothered it in years. Maybe that will make Cas more comfortable with it all. You want my TV? I never use it._ "

"Oh, yeah, huh, college boy...thanks Sammy..." Dean swallowed, then sincerely: "Thanks, Sammy..."

" _Anytime, Dean...I'll call later._ "

"Ok..." Dean hung up, wondering what to do next. Gabriel entered the room. "How is he?"

"Like I said, he's going to be fine, Castiel has always been a fighter." The archangel said admiringly. "But he's down, like, really bad. You have to be patient with him, ok? He's going through a lot of changes, and being a human, well, it just plain sucks."

Dean looked offended, but became serious again. "But he's going to be ok?"

"That's up to him..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this one is done! I'm sorry this fic is shorter than the first one, but more will be explored in the third installment I will try to post starting tomorrow. Yes, Cas lost his wings [they were cut off of him thanks to freakin' Metatron...]. I hope you are liking this series so far.


End file.
